<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Story by yomama_umbridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083882">Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomama_umbridge/pseuds/yomama_umbridge'>yomama_umbridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, And want more, F/F, I might expand it if it does well, It's NSFW but not really?, It's only like 200 words but I really liked this Royalty AU, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plus-sized!Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, let me know if you like it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomama_umbridge/pseuds/yomama_umbridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Spideypool blurb from a Royalty!AU where Peter begs to come. That's literally it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wade, Wade, Wade, Wade, yes, right there!” Peter chanted, grinding her hips down onto her lover’s face. She was so close to finishing, she just needed a few more seconds, a few more strokes of Wade’s tongue, and that would be it for her. </p><p>“Please, Wade, please let me come?” Peter begged, tears running down her face. It wasn’t new, she had basically been crying since they had first come into this guest bedroom of the castle together. After all, Wade had pinned her up against the door and teased her with his lips and teeth, biting on her neck and lips, pulling away every time she had tried to deepen the kiss. Both of them knew that a teased and wrung-out Peter was a soon-to-be-crying Peter. </p><p>“Now, let me come now, please?” Wade’s hands took over for his mouth for just a few seconds, just long enough for him to nip and suck a bruise on Peter’s thighs where the hem of her ballgown was bunched. He also managed to rasp out a few words before he put his mouth back to work. </p><p>“As you wish, Princess.” Oh, how Peter screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, comment and/or bookmark and/or leave a kudos! If you want to see more of this, let me know! I'm thinking about maybe doing a longer one-shot or a short series, but this is all I have for right now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>